The Sceret of a Slytherin
by kiyonyan
Summary: This story is about my original character Luna Nurmi in slytherin of Hogwarts and her secret of being a half-breed and also her adventures though out the years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about my original character Luna Nurmi in slytherin of Hogwarts and her secret of being a half-breed and also her adventures though out the years at Hogwarts. There are four other of my original characters in the story; Luke, Sagi, Alice, and Risa. Also some differences in the story at some points from the original story. It's going to be very long, seeing how it's going through all the years of Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy this is my first fan fiction story and hoping to be a really interesting one for you all to enjoy.

...

It was a quiet day, a bit more than usual, and I was heading to the forest, even though it was forbidden to enter. I wanted to visit my friends there, a vampire and a centaur, both two years older than me. I meet them the first time I ventured into the forest, a week after school started, when they saved me from the huge spiders, who attacked only because I was in there territory when they were hungry. I'm not sure why they saved me that day; in fact they're not quite sure themselves. They've been like brothers to me ever since, considering I'm an only child, I never had any brothers or sisters.

And if you're wondering why I went into the forest that day it was because I heard there was vampires in the forest. I'm actually a half-vampire myself though only the headmaster, a few teachers, and my best friend know at the school.

The school is so much fun, its huge and looks like castle, more like it is one, and also very easy to get lost in. It's been a mouth since I started school here and I was surprisingly put in the house of slytherin, one of the four houses of Hogwarts. It's still difficult to believe considering most of them in that house are pure-bloods and some half-bloods. It's strange that me a half-breed is in such a house.

My best friend, Alice, is in the house of ravenclaw, though we still hang out even so, manly in the library.

The slytherin house isn't so bad, they're quite fun to hang out with, even though most of them are cruel at times. But even so I still have to keep that I'm a half-breed a secret from them, especially them.

"Hey Luna, over here!" that was Luke my vampire friend.

"Hey Luke, what is it?" I walked over, my long ruby black hair flowing slightly in the breeze, to where he was pointing and, my scarlet purple eyes sparkled when I saw a beautiful clear white unicorn sleeping soundly by a huge tree. "Wow so pretty, you think I might be able to pet her?"

"I don't see why not, unicorns like girls more for some reason. Also I named her Lura, I thought it be a nice name." he said with a sweet smile, kind red eyes, and dark black hair.

"It is a nice name, I like it, and by the way where's Sagi, is he running late again?" I asked as I went up to Lura to pet her, she didn't wake up, in fact she seem to like me petting her and was sleeping even more calm and peaceful then before, if that was possible.

"Thanks, and yeah he's busy reading the stars as always, he'll be here in a…oh wait there he is now." He said as Sagi came running toward us, his white blonde hair running through the breeze.

"Sorry I'm late" he said, then noticing the unicorn, his gray blue eyes lit up, "A unicorn, exactly as the stars foretold it, how beautiful she is, I shall name her…"

Luke cut him off saying "She already has a name its Lura, your stars didn't foretell that now did they." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe not but I could have slightly miss read them is all." Sagi said a bit annoyed, but not quite because he was used to Luke's comments of disbelieve in the stars. As you could expect they didn't get long at first, always arguing about who was right. They get along ok now, but not much different than before, still arguing but not as much.

As they argue I heard a dog barking and then I realized it was the gate keeper, Hagrid's dog. It's also a sign that I such leave now and get back before I get in trouble. "Hey Luke, Sagi, I better go now see you both tomorrow night" I said as I started to walk away from them still arguing, as they just simply waved good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was so silent as I started to walk out, I didn't even hear any werewolves howling as they normally did. It was so cold, I felt chills down my spine, it was never like this before or was it? Maybe I just never notice before how cold the forest can be because of the warmth from Luka and Sagi that shield be. Or has something new and dangerous venture into the forest? I didn't want to stay any longer so I started running, away from this deadly cold feeling, and then I saw it, a dark cold shadow in between the trees. I just ran, so fast, I didn't want to be any were near it, it was terrifying.

I finally made it out of the forest and continued to walk back to the castle, quickly, making my way to the common room without being noticed. When I walked in I notice Draco and his group sitting by the fire place. I didn't want to deal with him right and hoped to just walk by unnoticed, but of course not he just has to say something.

"So out in the forbidden forest again I see. Did something scary happen? You look pale." He said in his usual mocking tone.

I didn't want to answer him, I just wanted to go to bed and be left alone. But of course not, its unavoidable I apparently have to answer him. "No of course not, I'm just fine," I lied, "I don't get sacred so easily, unlike you who runs away whenever you hear a werewolf." I said in a mocking tone back at him.

"Shut up, I do not, that's absurd," he said annoyed, "At least I won't be the one to get into trouble."

"Using that excuse again I see, isn't that cowardly in its self, like that time…"

"Shut up, I'm not a coward, my father will hear about this"

"That I called you a coward, I sure he would love to hear that" I said as I started to laugh, somehow he seems to make me forget my troubles, no madder how annoyingly pathetic he is.

He didn't say anything else, which meant I won once again, laughing I went down to the girls dormitory. I was completely worn out, by what happened in the forest, just remembering sends shivers down my spine. I shook it off not wanting to remember, trying to think of something else to keep my mind off it.

I looked back at the first time I met Draco at his 9th birthday party. All the pure-blood rich families were invited and seeing how my family was portending to be one, I was also invited. It went just fine at first, I'll have to admit I was having fun, but the real fun started later when one of the kids suggested having a test of courage. Where one person would go into the nearby forest and get a certain thing, like a plant or a feather. I went in easily and got a plant, but when it was Draco's turn he chicken out when he heard a werewolf howl. He made the excuse that we would get in trouble and that the game was stupid to begin with. That's when I called him a pathetic coward, and he got annoyed and said he'll tell his father, how pathetic. He's been trying to humiliate me ever since, but has never succeeded, instead he ends up being the one humiliated.

Now that I think about it I wonder what house my cousin, Luna Lovegood, will be in. I'm thinking maybe ravenclaw seeing how she's smart and knows a lot about things most people don't. I've also been wondering for a while why we have the same name. My mom is her father's sister, so maybe they both think alike when it comes to names. Though it's funny when ever our name is called we both answer even though they weren't calling for both of us. I thought about all the fun times we had together as I drifted of the sleep.


End file.
